


The Septentrione's perfect fumes

by Alkie



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Song Parody, orgy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiduq enters the room, inhaling the beautiful scent of that adulterous perfume, Airi had emitted through her aspiration. He blushed while smiling at her, he's totally intoxicated by her scent...he needs it. This will be their memoir to be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Septentrione's perfect fumes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here we go again, hoo boy. Steampianist song inspired! it's "Perfumer's perfect fumes" and probably a movie AU as well, can you guess though? Ahahaha~! Anyway, forgive me if there are errors.

_**Rusting frame of chandelier** _

_**It is our Memoir** _

_**Close your eyes there's nothing to fear** _

_**Some metallic smell of you** _

_**An adulterous perfume** _

_**Brings me right out from the blues** _

* * *

Under the rusting frame of a chandelier, a girl with red long hair starts to screech as she lays down on a surgical bed, naked. Airi tries to break free but it was futile as the straps held her down in place. The man she trusted did this to her.

Saiduq enters the room, inhaling the beautiful scent of that adulterous perfume, Airi had emitted through her aspiration. He blushed while smiling at her, he's totally intoxicated by her scent...he needs it. This will be their memoir to be kept.

"Ah, as expected, your scent truly is pleasant." He said walking to her

"Saiduq, what are you doing here?! Help me!"

He didn't answer nor help, she wouldn't understand nor will try to understand it but he do need her cooperation. "Don't worry...just close your eyes...this will be over soon." he whispered while caressing her cheek. "There's nothing to fear, Airi Ban." he adds, pulling out a scraping tool with a blissful expression.

Airi stared at Saiduq's expression, it terrifies her...she needs to get out of here now. She started to scream at the top of her lungs, flailing as he holds her down while putting a some kind of a salve on her skin.

Saiduq lets out a sigh, he can't work this way if she continues to flail, he didn't want to use brute force since he just wants to capture her scent without killing her but he guess it can't be done that way. And so with no other option, he grab Airi's head and bang it on metal bed, once, twice and thrice or maybe until a metallic scent wafted through his nose. He smiled almost blissfully that scent brings him an euphoric feeling.

Shivering, he continues his work, putting salve all over her lithe body and hair before wrapping her in thin strips of cloth.

After the task was done, he feed the useless body to the demons he had kept as a pet. He got what he wanted so her scentless and cold body had no use to him.

He slings the bag on his body and leave the room, smiling at tall man who he suspects saw his deed because of the glaring he gave him is intense.

"Ah...don't speak any of these to Shining one nor Yamato Hotsuin if you don't want to be harmed." Saiduq mutters as he walk away. "Ronaldo Kuriki."

* * *

_**All the creations of this world accumulate** _

_**Millions of lives and souls forged into one** _

_**A smell that no one will be able to recreate** _

_**Disintegrate** _

* * *

Saiduq bites his lower lip out of rage he felt. He almost get caught by Yamato Hotsuin with that man in tow. Good thing he quickly disposed of the body. Yet he didn't get the chance to extract the scent. He should have silence him a few days ago.

He stares at the two with his innocent facade plastered on his pretty face. "What brings the two of you here...?" He asked, tilting his head while discreetly glaring at Ronaldo. The older glares back before opening his mouth.

"He killed Airi and feed her body to the demons and I saw him dragging a body here!" Ronaldo points at Saiduq who feign a gasp, staring wildly at the taller. "M-Me? B-But I-I j-just p-pass b-by w-when I s-saw y-you t-two...!" he stutter nervously, looking like he was about to cry.

Yamato looks at Ronaldo skeptically. "Do you had any proof to your accusation? Airi Ban was eaten by untamed demons, says the autopsy after we found some of her body part." He stated "He was with Miyako this whole time when Ban gets lost." the younger added. Saiduq smiled inwardly, he's not ignorant enough not getting a concrete alibi would be one of the misstep to his plan.

"And...demons? Only the certified demon tamers can summon demons and Saiduq fails his aptitude on demon taming." Yamato stares at Ronaldo.

"There's probably a body inside! And I saw it with my own eyes he used demons!" The taller said while opening the heavy metal door.

Yamato shakes his head then looks at Saiduq, the poor thing looks scared, well given to the fact that he was accuse of murder. Ronaldo has been blabbing this for days now, yet no one really heed him, not even Hibiki.

The younger himself wouldn't be bothered by it but he take pity and well this is how they end up, accusing Saiduq and opening an abandon house from God knows whose property is it.

"Mind if we check, it'll prove your innocence if you do." He mumbles while staring at Saiduq who nodded shakily. "T-Trust me Y-Yamato Hotsuin, I didn't k-kill anyone!" he cried, gripping his hair, pulling it out of frustration.

The younger pat his back, "Don't worry, Hibiki and I trusted you." he said with gentle expression. He then walk to the house, not seeing the sly smile on the other's lips.

They entered the house and they saw...nothing. Ronaldo roams the whole house, yet they didn't see anything.

"Mr. Detective, it seems that your accusation is deemed invalid." says Yamato, looking tired of Ronaldo's blunder, "Please do not blabbed such ridiculous idea." he added before leaving the house with Saiduq in tow.

"But—!" Ronaldo was about to say another nonsense but cut off when Saiduq look back at him, glaring murderously at him as if saying 'Shut up or I'll incinerate you alive.' He could feel a shudder ran down to his spine but don't get him wrong, he's not scared die, it just that the look on Saiduq's eyes don't look human anymore...was it even human to begin with?

* * *

The taller roams around the house, inside and out. Searching for clues, his justice won't let someone like Saiduq run off free. He ended up opening a certain door that they missed opening because it's lock. He breaks the lock, he knows its trespassing but if there's a clue inside, then why not.

Ronaldo was greeted by a sweet scent after entering the room. He covered his nose, it's too sweet for him. Sickly sweet, almost like there's a... The man quickly look around the dim lit room, finding someting, He starts to rummage through in every cabinets and drawers he saw, even books.

Something drops on the floor from the book, it's an old photo of three children, one of them had an unnatural hair color of white, softly smiling at the center of the two child, holding their hands. Ronaldo is sure that one is Saiduq, he squint the other two but both of their face are fill out with black marker, but the other one is wearing a yellow scarf. It look familiar, yet he can't pinpoint where he'd seen the scarf.

The older pocketed the photo and continues to search.

After hours of searching, he found a hidden floor compartment under the beat up rug, it's big enough to hid a body in there, and when he open it, Ronaldo's eyes went wide as soon as he saw a boy's body. It's the boy who reported to be lost two days ago, "Keita Wakui..."

He utters while pulling the cold body out of compartment, but only to see that its innards are seeping out on the freshly cut open stomach.

The detective fell on his butt, he feels nauseous and bile starts to rise up into his throat. Ronaldo covers his mouth, the last thing he wanted to do is to made a mess at the culprit's place so he forcibly swallows it and quickly left the house.

When he reach the forest someone hits him on head...it was...

"...You know too much, sorry we can't let you get away." Was the only words Ronaldo caught before losing his consciousness as the culprit carry him like a sack of potato.

* * *

Ronaldo wakes up, he tried to move but he was tied up tight, he groggily looks around he caught a glimpse of a giant oven behind him and he also sees Saiduq sitting in front of him, on a chair while holding the photo he took earlier. "...You know...I've been looking for this photo...you had my thanks for finding it..." The younger smiled fondly. "Yet that doesn't lighten your punishment." he added.

"What are you trying to achieve?" The detective hissed out the words. The white haired boy smiles, asking. "Do you know how your life was made?"

"What?"

"It needs millions of sacrificed lives and souls to be forge into a new one...that is how your life made...And yet with only one person, the life that had been forged can be taken..."

"Does that mean you'll take mine as well, why...?"

"To create a new life...through scent but I wouldn't want yours, it's unpleasant." Saiduq said with a blissful smile. Ronaldo stares at him with a look. "You're worst than a monster!" he said but the younger merely smile say.

"What do you expect, I'm not a _**human**_." He countered while standing up and walking to the older, smiling softly "It's time to...say goodbye Ronaldo Kuriki." he grabs the older by the hair and drags him to the oven. Saiduq tried to heave him up to the oven but his physical strength is rather...meager.

The detective snorts and was about to kick the other just to get away when a tall boy walks to them, he impassively looks at Saiduq before opening his mouth. "I'll help... _big brother_..." he muttered

"You've done enough _little brother_." Saiduq reach to pats his head, smiling softly. The detective stares at the boy and he visible pales out, this boy is...

"J...Jungo Torii...why are you here...?" Ronaldo blurts out with a confused look, the taller boy turned to him and say. "I carried you here because you're causing trouble to big brother..."

"Big...brother..." Ronaldo looks at Saiduq who is frowning. "What, but how?!" He asked again, completely disturbed by it. Jungo was the one who reported Keita missing and he was the only person who last saw Airi... "Oh my god!"

Jungo let a grin crack on his impassive mask, as if knowing what the detective had realized. "I don't hate them, it's just they are 'my' friends. And Saiduq came to 'like' them" he said slowly as his grin grew wider.

Ronaldo shuddered at the taller's expression, he looked around again, trying to find an opening for escape. The detective gulped and kicks Saiduq on the gut then runs quickly, away from the two psychopath. Thank God they didn't tie his feet.

Saiduq, the poor man falls on his knees, coughing while clutching his stomach, he's weak to pain but it'll be gone, after a few minutes. Jungo pats him then carry Saiduq then leaves the area, as soon as possible.

Ronaldo becomes agitated as minutes passes. he can't find the exit. He suddenly hears a loud explosion and it happens so fast that he flew away with the flame bursting everywhere, eating the house and Ronaldo, himself.

The two got away in time before the explosion. Yes, they plan to burn Ronaldo with the house, it's not their lost. JP's pay Saiduq enough to buy a new one. The two leaves with Jungo carrying Saiduq who was suffering from the pain.

* * *

_**Let me take your aroma and dissect the parts of you** _

_**That messes up with my rationality** _

_**Let me breathe in your spice, your stench, your redolent** _

_**Animalistic scent. Your nourishment** _

Io was getting ready on her date with Daichi, it's just a friendly date. She's not desperate enough to get laid with that kind of a guy. She only like one person and that would be. Hibiki Kuze, well everyone wants him, Io hated that she is one of them. It makes her cringe just to think someone laid Hibiki, and it's not her. Io clucked her tongue, she gets annoyed just by thinking about someone writhing under Hibiki other than her. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she is happy that Airi is dead, it makes her rivals less. Those tears she had shed is actually tears of joy.

She heard a knock, she huffs and yells. "Wait a minute!" Io reluctantly gets ready and open the door, its time to be the innocent girl they knew... Ha! What a bunch of fools.

Daichi smiles at her. "Wow! You look bi—beautiful!" he flatter her, Io smiled sweetly but inwardly she's disgusted, Daichi looks so desperate, ew. Sadly flattery won't work on her as long as it's not Hibiki. She just wanted to get this done.

"So...Are you ready?" Asks Daichi, smiling happily. Io smiled at him then nodded her head. "Let's go." she says walking away. She didn't see the unusual smile that plays on Daichi's lips before following her.

* * *

Makoto is in deep thought, there's been a serial killings going on...Days ago Airi Ban's autopsy came out it said the caused of death was"Untamed demons attack" yet another one came today, it now says that her head hit was against a wall or on a metal.

It didn't help that Ronaldo Kuriki is dead with a teen who was missing for 4 days. Many speculated that Ronaldo killed Airi and the teen so that he could frame Al Saiduq since he had been accusing that Saiduq murdered Airi Ban without any concrete proof. Well if there was it's probably burn into ashes.

She lets out a sigh, if this continues, JP's would have to pursue the culprit. But what if it really was Saiduq...no, it's impossible, yet its not entirely impossible. She had been working with the young man for almost 2 years now. He seems to be fascinated to scent since he always sniff things if it caught his attention, she sometimes caught him smiling blissfully if he really like the scent of the thing he sniffed.

And he's not the type to hurt anyone but he's the type that would want to be hurt, yet his tolerance to pain is low. Makoto hums, she admit it. She have been observing Saiduq for months now. She's just curious about the younger and his relationship with Chief Hotsuin and Kuze. She knew little about the other and there's little to no information about Saiduq, she wondered if he was an orphan.

She sighed again, she did it again. Oh well. Her phone suddenly rang and she quickly answer it.

"Makoto Sako..." It was Saiduq who sounds sick,

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me the file that I left on my desk to my apartment...please?"

Makoto raises a brow, did he caught a cold? "I see, I 'll bring it right away." She can hear Saiduq sighs in relief, saying "Thank you," and cuts off the line. The woman let out another sigh and do what she was asked to.

* * *

She arrived on the said apartment and without further undo she barges into then say, "I'm coming in." and there she saw Saiduq sleeping on a single bed, with a fever patch on his forehead. She looks around, the apartment is rather small, its enough for one person to live. Makoto stares back at Saiduq's sleeping form. She feels sorry to wake him up, may she'll just leave the files on the table. Makoto sighs again, she kept on sighing these past few weeks.

She walks where the man lays and reached out, touching his forehead to check the other's temperature. "I see, thank goodness it had gone down." she mumbled.

Saiduq stirs from his sleep and stares at her. "Makoto Sako..." he groggily mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled at her softly. "Good morning, sorry for troubling you, Makoto Sako." he says sleep was still evident in his tone. He slowly sat up while removing the fever patch.

The older woman stares at the younger man, its unusual to see him in house clothes, the shirt he was wearing was somewhat to big for him, it hangs off on his pale shoulders. _"...Cute..."_ She thought...wait...Oh no...definitely no.

Makoto looks away, it's not the time to sin. "A-Ah, sorry to wake you up, here's the files that you want... I'll take my leave." she said flustered at her own thought while standing up and was about to leave when Saiduq grabs her wrist in a rather tight hold. Makoto flinched and stares at him.

"Y-Yes...?"

Saiduq smiles softly at her before popping a small pill in his mouth. "Take this as a sign of my gratitude, Makoto Sako." with that said, he stands up and kisses her.

The woman gasped when something wet slide across her bottom lip. He used that chance to slipped his tongue into her mouth while shoving the small pill at the back of her throat as he coax her to reciprocate the kiss.

Makoto gulp whatever it was out of reflex, she tried to struggled but somehow Saiduq manage to keep her in place while kissing her. She's starting feel lightheaded and intoxicated by the kiss, maybe it was work of the tablet.

Saiduq inwardly smirks as Makoto absently kisses him back, he gently pushes her on the bed and pinned her arms above her head. Maybe he'll play dirty with her for a bit. He breaks the kiss just to stare at her. He had to admit, Makoto looka cute like this, losing all of her composure, looking like an example of debauchery when he did nothing else but to kiss, it was probably the drug. _"Hmmm her scent is absolutely heavenly."_ he thought blissfully

"Let's play a game that I always play with them." He says while licking his lips and attacked Makoto's neck, eliciting a pleasured sigh from the woman.

_"This will be fun."_ He thought while straddling Makoto's hips, slowly grabbing her head and... _"On second thought..."_

A loud crack resounded through the whole room. He better move quickly before her scent is gone.

* * *

Io hides her grimace as soon as she saw where Daichi had bought her, to an Amusement Park, seriously...? He pulled her to the entrance and bought their tickets.

"Man, I haven't been in an amusement park before." says Daichi as he grin ear to ear, looking almost like a child. "I wish I could have brought them here instead..." he mumbled

"You haven't been here?" She asked, tilting her head and not hearing the mumbled part. She stares, skeptically, she means everyone go to amusement park, right? Daichi scratched his cheeks. "Well both of my parents are rather busy." he said "Mhm, roller coaster!" Daichi exclaimed while pulling Io who kept hiding her bitch face as they go to the roller coaster.

The two rode every ride they could, they entered every booth, Daichi was having fun while his date is merely faking her happiness.

Time passes quickly so Daichi escorted Io to her dorm.

Io sighs in relief, she was glad she's back to the room dorm, she just wish Daichi would go away and disappear. Sadly the young man was making weird faces.

Daichi sweats nervously and gulp, "I-Io, c-can I use your...bathroom?" Io stared at him while inwardly grimacing, if he do something else she'll kick him. "Okay, hurry up." she made a mistake by turning her back to him.

He reached out for the bat he secretly had set behind the plants before they leave. Daichi holds it tight as he swung it and hit her head hard enough to make her lose consciousness.

"Should have done that earlier," Daichi said, putting the bat down as and heave the unconscious girl on his shoulders. Daichi huffs and leaves the room, making sure no one is around as they leave.

* * *

_**Flanky nails and crumbled hair** _

_**How much pleasure you can bare in my flask is your despair** _

_**The seductive smell of you makes all my chains go loose** _

_**Sampling your sapid juice** _

When Io wakes up she feels a dull ache at the back of her head, she groggily look around, it's dark. Where is she...? She ask to herself, trying to recall what had happened...all she knew was...Daichi was going to use her bathroom and then everything went blank.

She noticed that her hands were tied behind her, Io tried to get it off but it was tight, she's having rope burns on her wrist. Also, is she...naked? Did Daichi took her...!?

"Are you awake, Io Nitta." A voice she knows well suddenly spoke and snapping her out of thoughts in a drowsy voice.

"S-Saiduq?" She croaks, trying to find Saiduq's direction. "Help me, D-Daichi took me!" The man walk to him then removes the blindfold. The girl winces at the bright light after the blindfold is removed, it takes her a few second to adjust. She looks up to see, Saiduq looking at her, condescendingly.

Io tries to ignore it and starts to look around the place. Her eyes widens as though she had seen something horrible. Behind Saiduq is...

A naked body of a woman, her hair was shave cleanly and her neck is twisted, brutally. Io could feel her heart in her throat when she saw the man's expression.

"I-I- A-AAAAAHHHHH!" she screams while she pitifully backing away from Saiduq.

"Mhm...It is necessary to get your scent but I don't really like it, yet it is what I need." He muttered, grabbing her by the ankle causing Io to fall back and hit her head as he starts to drag her. "It is unneeded to open you up too but it's a bit enticing for some reason," he said as though he was talking about food.

Io tried to pull her feet out of Saiduq's grasp but he holds it in a vice grip. The man dragged her in the kitchen. He goes to the cabinet and get his things "So, Io Nitta, if move while I apply this salve, you'll lose a finger later maybe an eye too. Whatever." he muttered, setting the things down and adjust the tie on Io's wrist.

Io took this chance and pushed the man away, making her escaped.

Sadly, she bump into someone it's none other...

"Where are you going, Ms. Io...?"asks Daichi while pushing her back. Saiduq huff, standing up. "Please hold her down, Daichi." The younger man do what he was asked, she squirms away.

Saiduq got irritated by the squirming so he took a knife and stabs it right on her forehead.

After he extracted her scent, Saiduq chopped her body then throw the parts around the city using the demons. As for Makoto's body...well, Saiduq cremate it with Daichi helping him to carry the body. The two watch the body burn and turned into ashes.

"Are you sure you really want to do make it...?" Daichi suddenly asked Saiduq. The man nods his head, maybe if he actually made it right, he would feel the feeling he longed for. The brunette stared, if he really want that, then they would help him.

Daichi just wish that they won't lose him. He was their precious big brother after all.

* * *

_**All the creations of this world originate** _

_**From the casket made of warm and blood and flesh** _

_**A life that no one will be able to procreate** _

_**Inoculate** _

Hibiki is staring at the papers in front of him, this is giving him a headache, there had been multiple of murder going, The first is, Airi, next is Keita, the body is burned into ashes with Ronaldo's body and now, Io's body pieces. The head was found with demons feasting on its rottening brain, yet the other parts of her body is suspectedly got eaten by the roaming demons around the area. Makoto is missing too.

Hibiki let out a sigh. Saiduq walks inside his office with more work in his arms.

"More?" He asked, looking at the man who nodded in return. "Can I take a break? I'm not Yamato who can work all day long." the black haired added.

Saiduq hums "You can, I'll give you...let's see...20-30 minutes of break and I'll do some of your work." he offers, making the other hummed, that's plausible. "Sure..." he said. With that being said, Saiduq does Hibiki's work on the guest couch while Hibiki takes his break.

After a few minutes or so, the bunny man walks to his assistant and pulled the latter towards him. "Let's play for a while" he says with a smile, before kissing the other.

He admit it, he do have a rather decadent relationship with Saiduq. Hibiki could do it with anyone else but there's something about the way how the other writhes under him. It's simple was...beautiful and mesmerizing, Too bad, he shares him with the Hotsuins.

Oh well, he'll just indulge himself, watching the man, writhe under him and make him into a mess he really is...

* * *

_The young child, not older than twelve, watched his mother on a small crack of the door. She's writhing under a man, moaning. He wrinkle his nose out of disgust, he didn't like the smell they are emitting...it's unpleasant. A boy walk to him, the boy had a messy light brown hair and innocent grey eyes, eyeing his brother before tugging on his pants. The boy is probably in his six._

_"Alcor, Alcor I'm hungry~~~!" he whined still tugging his brother's pants. Alcor hums then took his little brother in his arms and sniff him. He likes his little brother's scent, it smells like milk probably because this little one still does drink milk. It's not unpleasant unlike their mother's scent._

_"I wonder if there's still some of the cookies, grandmother gave. You are always hungry, Daichi." He giggled as the other pouted. "Well you are still growing." He added, walking away and off to the kitchen for the cookies their grandmother gave for snack._

_Their grandmother take care of them, she's not like their mother who would be always with a man, everytime she gets home. Alcor likes her scent too, it smells of flowers._

_Their mother would always hurt his little brother if he wanted food. He sometimes wonder if their mother is a crazy woman._

_He looks at Daichi who was enjoying the cookies, it brings him to happiness, watching his brother as he eats happily._

_He check on the sleeping five years old, youngest brother, Jungo is still soundly asleep. He wished it'll stay like this...it's a bit loud but rather peaceful._

* * *

_He stares at their mother who was in a mess...everytime he gets home. Their grandmother who would take care of them had passed away, six years ago...he didn't want to say it but this woman in front of him was nothing but a whore. She's nowhere near being a mother, she still brings dozen of men to bed her. She even let them...never mind, it's obscene._

_His youngest brother walk to him, Alcor reached out to pat the eleven years old before doing his habitual sniffing to him. Yes, the sniffing became a habit._

_"Where's Daichi?" he asked, walking to the kitchen...something metallic hits his nostrils, blood...Oh, not again._

_Alcor saw Daichi, wiping his eyes and with a makeshift bandage sticking on his forehead. The twelve years old smiled at the two as if nothing happens._

_"Welcome back, Alcor, I cooked some soup, you wanna eat?" the child ask the older brother. The older walks to him then pulls the two into a hug. They didn't deserve this life. He wants to cry for them but he can't, he didn't know how to cry. Maybe someday, he will..._

_Daichi and Jungo stares at him, what is the problem, why did Alcor always hugged them when they're hurt while looking helpless? It's not that this is new to them, the older one would always shower them affection that their mother lacks of. But this certain embrace always feels, comforting?_

_Do they need it? But why? That was their only question every time Alcor embraced them if their mom smash some bottles, plates and anything breakable on their head or plainly emotionally traumatized them... It's normal, right?_

_He noticed that...he didn't have any scent, he's odorless, hmm...now that he notice it...everyone has their own scent but he didn't had any, oh well...he's fine without it anyway. He hums and continues to make living, he had mouths to feed. He do wonder why though...why is it that he don't had any scent of his own?_

* * *

_The young man stares at the scene before him...Two men, manhandling his two brothers and their mother was just watching these men, do anything they want to her sons._

_Something snapped inside as everything went black and red. He didn't know how it happen but his mother starts to scream as though she saw something...horrifying in front of her._

_A metallic scent waft through his nose as a decapitated head roll in front of his feet, huh...? It's a head of the man that was manhandling Jungo... How did it...huh how did that happen?_

_The young man eyes caught something glinting, he looked at it...Its a razor sharp wire and its protruding out of his tailbone._

_"A-AAAH! MONSTER!" The other man screams, running away from the house. His brothers was going towards him when their mother pulls them, screeching._

_"Where did that THING came from?!" she screeched hysterically._

_"He's your son, your older son! He's not a thing, let me go, bitch!" Daichi screams back, struggling to get out of their mother's arm._

_"NO, NO, NO! THAT BRAT IS DEAD! IMPOSSIBLE, I THROW HIM BACK THEN. BACK THEN!"_

_The three stared at her. Alcor suddenly falls on his knees, he grasp his head with both hands... What does she mean dead, he's alive...right?_

_Jungo stares at there mother. "What do you mean?" he asked._

_"I...I threw him in the lake...eight years ago because he seduce Mr. Hotsuin, my only hope to get out of this place!" She says tearfully. "That is why I killed the little bitch! Yet here he comes back!"_

_Alcor's mind went blank. He remembers it, he didn't seduce the man for goodness sake, he was forced to do it with the man when their mother is out of her brain. She even told him to do it properly. Then by the morning, she suddenly bashed him on a wall and dragged his body to a lake...but how come he's not dead? Is he really human? How do you be a human again? Do you need to smell like them?_

_...Human scent...Oh...of course...human had scent while monsters don't...it made sense... Ahahaha...ha! Maybe, just maybe...if he became human again, his brother won't need to suffer because of him. They can't love him, no one would love a monster right?_

_Jungo and Daichi stares worriedly at their older brother as he laugh in a derange manner, yet there's...tears flowing down to his cheeks. It's the first time they saw him cry and they admit it, he looked...ephemeral. They run towards him when their mother lets her hold loose as she gets a knife._

_But before she could come back, her youngest son bashes her with a glass bottle making her lose consciousness._

_Jungo hums, he wondered what does human meat taste like? He stares at the knife as it glint dangerously._

_He grabs it then starts to butcher his mother, he'll clean it first then boil it with water before making it into a dish._

_Daichi watch his two brothers broke...Ah...Why are they experiencing this kind of a shit. His older brother was still a mess while their youngest is butchering their mother. Do they deserve it?_

_Well then...if that's the case...then if you can't beat them, join them. They'll eventually fall into hell anyway._

* * *

_**Let me take your aroma and dissect the parts of you** _

_**That gives birth to my new identity** _

_**Let them breathe in my seed, my scent, my new fragrance** _

_**It's my revolution** _

_**I am the king** _

Now that he thought about it, he met Saiduq four years ago, the Hotsuin took him as a test subject because well...he's not human, obviously. The researchers said that he's a thing called "Septentrione" it's still unknown where it came from or how did Saiduq turned into like that.

He also knew his father and some of their delegates use the poor thing as their toy. He hates that fact but he actually can't blame them, there's something about the man, no one can't get enough off. Even himself can't get enough of him.

Yamato stares blankly, Hm... The man had an odd habit of sniffing things and people, his father said that Saiduq's olfactory is very sensitive, it can compare to a dog...maybe he's actually a dog? No, what a ridiculous idea. Haha.

Makoto hasn't been found, what could have happen to her? The young Hotsuin hopes she's fine...or wished that they found her in one piece and not burned to ashes unlike Io Nitta and Ronaldo Kuriki.

"Chief, can I come in, it's urgent." it was Saiduq.

"Yes, what is it?" Yamato said as he watch Saiduq comes in, he notice that Saiduq is limping...ah...Did Hibiki, again? He sighs and listen on what the older had to say.

"Makoto Sako has been found, her body is burned into crisp, the body was put in a drum." Saiduq reported nonchalantly. "And another body has been found, dead. The person's face have been scrapped off and their genitalia has been cut off." he added, showing Yamato the two pictures. "We suspected that the body is Akie "Joe" Yuzuru that had been missing for two days,"

Yamato stares at the photos, who would do such an atrocious things like this?

Saiduq hid his smirk, it's really amusing to see that look on Yamato Hotsuin's face, twisting in confusion, oh how would they look if they knew. Ah...those betrayed look will be satisfying once he sees it. His work will be done, soon.

"Saiduq, leave my office for a bit...They'll come here..." Yamato mutters, undoing his tie and unbuttoning a few buttons on his grey shirt.

The older stares at him. Ah... he'll be Yammy-chan yet again. Ssiduq complied, he can't really do much anything about it since, the first born of the Hotsuins handle this things though he'd rather watch than do those again.

_"Mhm...the next one will be..."_ He thought smiling to himself, he didn't care if he get caught afterwards...what matters is that he'll be human again...

* * *

_**Of this world** _

_**Manipulating all you blind puppets** _

_**History unfolds** _

_**I took your hand and kissed you one last time** _

_**Tomorrow I'll need a new specimen** _

Miyako Hotsuin stared at Saiduq, he was straddling her. The older reach for her hands and put it on his cheek, kissing her palm, lovingly. The female Hotsuin caressed his cheek, causing the man to lean on the hand and purr.

"How was it doing?" She asked, she know what this man had been doing, of course, she lets him be...the reason is rather obvious, so there's no need for explaining.

"Your scent is the only thing I need..." He said with a blissful expression, completely intoxicated by her scent. Miyako smiles, she love those blissful expression he shows every time he loves what he smell.

"Take it then..." She mutters, still smiling. Saiduq complied, slowly wrapping his slim fingers around her frail neck.

Miyako let out a gasp as soon as she felt the pressure, slowly crushing her wind pipe, she feels euphoria ran through her body. Saiduq puts more pressure as he strangle her.

At the last minute of her breath, she mouthed something that made him realize things...

_"I love you..."_

The man gets off of her body and kiss her on the forehead, tenderly. It's too late now, there's no turning back to regret. He did after all made this innocent girl, fell for him. A monster like him would never be loved...

* * *

_**All the creations of this world accumulate** _

_**Millions of lives and souls forged into one** _

_**Perfume that no one will be able to recreate** _

_**Pulls my breathe away** _

Yamato stares at the body in front of him...it was his twin now dead sister. He...didn't know how to react on this...how did this happen? He knew that their not that close but that doesn't mean he didn't care for her well being.

"...Yamato..." Hibiki walks to him with a grim look, "...I think we know who was behind of all these killings..." he said...

"Who...?"

"It's..."

* * *

Saiduq carefully mixed the human scented oils he had gathered if he's not careful, it might ruin the scent, 'his' scent. He look at the clock, they'll be here sooner...he did tell his brothers that they need to part ways from here. They just do a few errands for him.

He wished they'll saw each other again if this fail, if he could get away...

Alcor puts on the very last oil before gently shaking it in the small bottle. He open the cork and brings the bottle close to his nose for smell...Ah...It's perfect.

It's his perfume no one would be able to recreate, and it pulls his breathe away. The man plug the cork back on then puts the small bottle in his pocket as soon as he heard his door break open. He won't win if he tries to fight them anyway.

Hibiki and Yamato looked at him with those grim expression, silently asking, _"Why?"_

Alcor smiles at the two, satisfactory is what he felt, it's really amusing to see people getting tricked by their trusted person.

"Why did you..." Asks Yamato, looking down to the floor. He can't look at that smile on Saiduq's face, he can't believe that... he was betrayed by the person he...

"Dear, Yamato Hotsuin..." Alcor said, his voice drips with honey, it's enticingly sweet. "You know that I won't speak any reason as to why I did those...You'll never understand."

"I...I see...take him." The young Hotsuin ordered before walking away. Hibiki watch the younger walk away, he seems to be out of it.

"Hey, Shining One, what play?" Alcor asked, moving the handcuffs that the personnel had put on his wrist, smiling sadistically. The younger grimaces while answering.

"Interrogation play." The answer caused Alcor to let out a derange laugh as they escort him out of his apartment.

* * *

Hibiki watch Yamato interrogates Saiduq, yet the man became quiet as if he didn't really wish to speak about it. The young man knew that the Hotsuin is losing his patience, bit by bit but he said he wants to pry the reason behind it, maybe if they listened Ronaldo this won't happen.

Yamato slammed his hands on the table, Saiduq stare at him, blankly. The younger pulls the older by his front shirt. "You...You're not really going to talk, are you?" he asked through his teeth. The older tilted his head as he stared blankly.

The young Hotsuin lets him go, clicking his tongue and walks away. Leaving the man, sitting alone. He didn't see the small smile that was plastered on the man face, yet the words he whispered contradicts everything he'd done.

_"I'm sorry...Yamato Hotsuin."_

* * *

_**Let me take your aroma and dissect the parts of you** _

_**That tries to disobey my sovereignty** _

_**Let them breathe in our fruit, our love, our essence** _

_**I shall build my new nation** _

They're going to transfer him in a jail, they had all the evidence after all. He had been there for a few days now. It's probably the time to test it. He pulls out the small bottle out of his pants pocker, luckily it's was safe, he fear that the bottle might break because of the 'nightly treatment' the personnel gives him, it's fine...he's used to it.

The man opens the cork, he put a bit of the perfume on his neck pulse. He shoves it back to his pocket.

His escorts arrived, it seems that they are under Hibiki's command, as expected to Yamato Hotsuin's right hand man.

He didn't hate the young man...it's just that things happened.

One of the escort walk to him so that he could drag the criminal out, only to be stopped when he smells something...heavenly. Alcor looks at the others, they just stood there with a blank expression.

He hesitantly shows the handcuff on his wrist and say. "Removed the handcuffs." he ordered. One of them do what he ordered, as though they were charmed. He smiles, it works perfectly.

He can build his new nation if he wanted...

Using his sharp wires, Alcor mercilessly cut the heads off of his supposed escorts then walks away. He didn't notice that his new scent had attracted a powerful demon overlord and as well as the weak ones. They are appearing one by one, searching for the marvelous scent.

"The scent it was wearing is rather marvelous, but its real scent reminds me of..." whispered by the overlord, smirking as he vanished through thin air, he'll get that thing, like how he get 'her'.

* * *

_**Finally I can be the person I imagined to be** _

_**And my love guaranteed to be pleasing** _

_**So being loved is a little suffocating** _

_**I'll enjoy 'till I am split** _

The young chief and his right hand man stared at the scene before them, the whole place was littered with bodies and demons. The two goes where there are more people.

The two stares at the scene before them. Alcor is standing at the center, surrounded by demons and people as if he was being hailed by them. The man draws out a clean handkerchief and poured something to it before throwing it to air. Everyone went wild, screaming in bliss.

The people, the demons...the man watch as they started to kiss and do thw things they're not supposed to do outside the bedroom. He realized that something is still...missing.

Alcor saw the young Hotsuin kissing Hibiki Kuze, passionately...ah...that hurt his chest, a bit...oh well...he's done seeing this.

With that in his mind he left, letting the creatures in the room do whatever they like. The overlord watch his subject of attention leaves while the trashes do an orgy. Disgusting decadent creatures. The overlord leaves, following his subject.

* * *

If he go and see his brothers they might suffer again, he do wish to see them but would they love him?...Ah...he can't use his perfume on them, it is guaranteed to be pleasing but he'll feel guilty...maybe the love he wanted isn't really for him.

_**Into pieces, ashes** _

* * *

He didn't really know why he wind up in their old place, it is burned down...Jungo said Daichi burned it. Alcor stares blankly at the small bottle in his hands, he opened it and pours it all over himself.

After that task is done, demons appeared, surrounding the man. Alcor smiles blissfully at the demons, muttering...

_"Eat up~!"_ With that said, the demons tackles him on the ground and eats him, ripping every limbs that is attached to him. Ah...it seems that he'll never see them again. The man closes his other eyes, the one that wasn't eaten. Being eaten by a horde of demon wasn't really bad at all.

He do heard a voice before blacking out.

_"Do you really think I'd let you die, now that I know you're...one of her 'Sword', don't fuck with me trash."_

* * *

_Epilogue_

Daichi and Jungo search for him everywhere, yet it's rather useless. No one seems to remember him afterwards, even Yamato and Hibiki. They starts to wonder if Alcor did really exist, do they really had a loving brother or it's just their imagination due to the stress their mother give them back then?

The older of the two let out sigh...Alcor existed, yet no one remember except for them. The younger stares at Daichi. "Msybe he's...dead...?"

"Maybe...who knows, there's no body, lets hope he's alive and alright." Daichi replied, looking around.

Something caught their eyes and nose. A heavenly scent wafted through their nose and a flock of white came up to pass by their vision, they tried to look at the person's face yet they walk away, quickly. The siblings stares at each other before following the person and grabbed their wrist.

The person looks at them with those lilac colored eye that may seems to be soulless, their other eye was obsecured by his white curly hair. The person open his mouth to speak yet he hesitated.

Daichi and Jungo stares at the person, it's their older brother...they're glad he was safe.

"I'm glad you're alive..." Daichi said, pulling Alcor into a hug.

He on the other hand pushed the younger away, looking frightened. Alcor was pulled by another man with dark blue hair and vibrant red eyes, oddly he wears a cat like headphone.

"No good, how many times do I had to tell you, don't go and wander off...?" He reprimanded, he then turned to the two siblings. "Do you know them?" he asks. Alcor vigorously shakes his head then look away.

Daichi stared blankly at Alcor, he once promised that he won't deny that they are his family, yet...now,,, The brunette abruptly walks away. Jungo follows him but not before muttering his apology.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll leave them like that?" The man besides him said, tauntingly. Alcor grits his teeth then holds the man by his shirt. "Kazuya Minegishi, if you try to harm them, you will lose your precious _Polaris..._ " He hissed, glaring fiercely at the man.

Kazuya laughs, removing the hands off and pushed Saiduq hair back to reveal the the gold eye, glinting with grieve. He smirk before kissing that eye on the eyelid,

" "Precious" you say? Don't blab such a thing, it's just a toy for me to keep, just like you." He said, Alcor will never believe that. He slapped the hand away and leaves the area, glancing at where his brother went...

_Sorry..._ Was the only thing he chanted on his head,


End file.
